Question: A pink sweatshirt costs $$5$, and a popular purple pair of gloves costs $6$ times as much. How much does the purple pair of gloves cost?
Solution: The cost of the purple pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweatshirt, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $5$ $6 \times $5 = $30$ The purple pair of gloves costs $$30$.